


Vegas Convention

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of the other hotel story from Vegas 2015.<br/>Please note that this work is not very Misha friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Convention

“What the hell, Jensen?” Misha accosted Jensen as soon as Jensen stepped into the green room with Jared. “What were you thinking? I've never seen you come so close to blowing it.”

Jensen didn't even have to ask what Misha was talking about.“I covered, okay? Billy and the boys helped make the story so funny that no one gave my slip a second thought,” he said calmly. 

“You're damn lucky those boys are quick thinkers. I've never seen you be so careless. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to come out despite your contracts. You know that the show would be over, and we'd all be out of jobs.”

“Look, I'm tired, hungry, hungover, and we still have photo ops to do before I can fucking rest. So would you mind just letting it go?” Jensen growled.

“Yes, I mind. You nearly screwed all of us!” Misha yelled.

“Back off, Misha,” Jared said as he stepped into Misha's personal space. “No one paid half as much attention to Jensen's ghost story as they did the hotel story, and that one was on me. So just back off before I back you off.”

“Everyone is used to you doing and saying stuff to encourage the fans, Jared. It's when calm, cool, unflappable Jensen starts sputtering to cover himself that fans sit up and take notice. Do you think you two can keep your mouths shut for the rest of the con?” Misha sneered.

“Enough, Collins. Sit your fan pandering ass down and leave these boys alone. They don't do half as much to cause gossip in this fandom as you do,” Jeffery Dean Morgan said in a low, threatening voice.

“I get paid to distract fans from their relationship. You know that, Jeff,” Misha said even as he sat down at the table away from Jared.

“You're overreacting, Misha. These boys have been discreet for a decade. You have only been around for six years. They've got this routine down by now and don't need your help. You were hired to distract fans, not police everything Jared and Jensen do,” Mark Sheppard growled. “You're a bigger problem than they are with the way you push that bloody, non-existent ship on the fans.”

“I repeat, that's what I was hired to do. Destiel was created to divert attention from Wincest and from Jared and Jensen. And how did this get to be about me? I wasn't the one who nearly blew it all to hell by almost admitting I was with Jared in some haunted hotel for date night,” Misha whined.

“Just shut up, Collins. So Jensen made a small slip. That's why the rest of us have their backs. That's why I've been known to call them Jared Ackles and Jensen Padalecki. That's why Mark will play up Crowley and Dean when he's asked about it. That's why Matt talks about being gay for a moment when looking Jensen in the eye. We've got this. There's no need for your childish ass to throw a tantrum and ruin everybody's day,” Richard scolded having caught the last of the conversation after leaving Rob and the band to sing a couple of songs before the photo op began.

“How many times have former guests talked about how close the boys are? How many people have said things that make the fans ooh and aah for days on end? Still no one knows the truth except those who need to. You're the problem here. If the wrong person walks by this room and hears you griping or hears us trying to shut you up, THAT would make people start seriously wondering,” Jeff said.

“You and your character have become more trouble than you're worth,” Richard added.

“Let it go, Misha, or the next Destiel question I get is going to leave you working your ass off for days trying to build your minions back up,” Jensen said.

Clif stuck his head in the door and said, “Five minutes, boys.”

“So much for our quiet time to get our heads straight,” Jared said as he hugged Jensen. “Thanks for that, Misha.”

“Come on, boys,” Jeff said. “At least you've got me for this op and don't have to deal with Asstiel over here.”

Misha scowled as everyone else laughed.

 

Their day was finally over. Jensen had checked out of his hotel room to head to the airport, and Jared had settled into his because he was staying another couple of days in Vegas with his family. Or that was the official story. Jared's family had left, and Jensen had taken a different car back to the hotel and entered the back way to go to Jared's room. Now the boys stretched out together in bed and snacked on cheese and crackers with wine while unwinding from the convention.

“I'm sorry, Jay. I really did screw up this afternoon. I almost outed us with that stupid ghost story,” Jensen said quietly.

Jared scooted closer to Jensen and put his arm around Jensen's shoulders. “No, you didn't. But so what if you had? The network isn't going to back out of 11 now, and neither of us has agreed to do 12. Worst case scenario? Ratings drop and 12 isn't an option. I mean, really, why are we still doing this show when it keeps us from being together the way we want?”

“It keeps over a hundred people employed, and it keeps us working together.”

“Those are all talented and experienced people. They would have no trouble finding other work. And we don't have to be acting to work together. We could produce and direct. We could focus on the winery. We could do anything together.”

“You really want to come out now? Before this season even ends?” Jensen asked.

“Not yet, but why not just after 11 starts? We don't ever have to make our relationship public if you don't want to. I know how your mother feels about us. I just think it's about time we do what makes us happy for a change. I love you. I hate being away from you even for a few days at a time. I hate not being able to tell the world how lucky I am that you love me,” Jared said softly.

“Our kids, Jay, that's it, not our jobs, not our families, not public opinion, there is not anyone or anything that matters to me anywhere near as much as you do except our kids. To be honest, I think most of our fans already know that,” Jensen said as he took Jared's hand in his own.

Jared set their glasses and plates on the nightstand. He turned back to Jensen and said, “They have to be blind and willfully ignorant not to,” before kissing Jensen softly.

“So let's do it. Let's come up with a plan to make our relationship public.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Jared said and kissed Jensen again.

Jensen slid his arms around Jared's waist as they slid down in the bed without breaking the kiss. They were both tired and sleepy after such a busy con. They kissed awhile and held each other while they fell asleep.

 

“What's up, Vegas?” Jensen asked from the stage on Sunday afternoon. 

It had been a year since his near slip about the hotel ghost experience. As most of those who had been there agreed, nothing much came of it. The bigger story, which was viewed by the fans as merely a good laugh, was the makeup-on-the-pillow story as it had come to be called.

A lot had happened in the past year. The network tried to crack down on their public relationship causing Jared to nearly lose it. Jensen had sent Jared home from JIB and handled that con and the next with the rest of the guys.

The boys had made a good deal of progress on the winery that they hadn't informed their fans about yet. It would be up and running by the end of season 11 so there was nothing holding them back if they decided to say 'screw you' to the network and go public.

Danneel had met someone, and Jensen had agreed to an amicable divorce as long as she stayed in Austin with their daughter. The divorce was final, but the fans hadn't caught wind of it yet.

Jensen had humiliated Misha by finally saying on stage at a con that if the Destiel crap was thrown in his face one more time, that he would go to the network and producers and have Castiel written out of the show or he would quit. Finally realizing he had pushed too far, Misha tried his best to calm his fans and downplay the ship they so loved. He had barely managed to convince Jensen not to follow through with his threat.

Most importantly, however, was that Jared and Jensen had made plans for this panel, plans that no one else had any idea about.

Jared and Jensen smiled when they saw Richard come out on stage indicating the panel was nearly over. They stood and moved their chairs to the back of the stage as Jared said, “There's something we need to talk to you all about. Jensen and I have something to say that may make the network decide not to renew the show for another season.

“We're okay with that,” Jared continued, “except we don't want to stop filming Supernatural if you guys aren't ready to stop watching. So if, after you hear what we have to say, you still want the show to continue, make sure you write the network and tell them that.”

“We'll camp out in their lobby to keep Supernatural going!” one fan yelled out to applause and cheers of agreement from the audience. 

“You may just change your minds about that shortly,” Jensen said. “As most of you know, I threatened to leave the show over a slash ship earlier this year. I caught some hate over that, but it's not like I haven't gotten hate for not supporting that idea for the last seven years. I've been called homophobic, a queer-baiter, coward, and just about anything else you can think of. None of that is the reason I refused to do that storyline. I simply had no intention of something like that being thrown in Jared's face day after day.

“This is the reason I hate Destiel,” Jensen said as he placed his hand on Jared's cheek and kissed him lovingly in front of everyone.

The fans went crazy. The cheers and applause were deafening even in the large venue. Richard, Rob, Matt, Misha, and several others rushed onstage from behind the curtain. Clif rushed onstage from the left side of the room. Several producers and writers rushed onstage from the right side. They all tried to shield the kissing men from sight, but it was entirely too late.

When they pulled back from the kiss, Jared spoke into his mic asking for quiet. It took the ecstatic fans half an hour to calm down enough to hear what the boys would say next. Jared and Jensen stood with their arms around each other wearing big smiles on their faces while everyone else on stage was in complete shock.

Just as the audience started to settle down to listen, Misha jumped in the boys faces. “What the fucking hell have you done? You screwed us all, you selfish bastards!”

Misha was taken aback when the crowd booed him and then started chanting, “Shut up, Misha.” He tried to speak over them, but was shortly escorted offstage by obviously fed up Richard and Rob. The fans cheered that action.

The audience again settled to listen when Jensen said, “I take it you don't mind?” Deafening cheers erupted from the large room once again.

Jared said, “We love you guys as much as you love us. We just can't keep hiding anymore. If, knowing what you know now, you still want us to continue, we're willing to keep going. At this point it's all up to the network.”

“What will you do if they don't renew?” a fan yelled out.

“Our winery is almost ready, and we're looking at a few projects we can work on behind the scenes with Jared producing while I direct. Plus, as long as the organizers will have us, we intend to keep doing conventions with all of you,” Jensen said. Another round of cheers exploded throughout the hall.

“I really wish you guys hadn't done this,” Jeremy Carver said. “This was a breach of your contracts with the network. It could cost you dearly.”

“It won't cost me what matters most which is Jensen and our children. To hell with the rest,” Jared said. Again the audience cheered.

The audience had readily accepted that Jared and Jensen were together. The people on the stage with them just stared at them as though they'd grown extra appendages. Or they did until Tim Omundson grabbed a mic and stepped forward to say, “Congratulations, guys. You deserve every happiness,” before hugging them both. The boys were suddenly smothered in hugs and good wishes from their coworkers and friends.

A fan yelled out from the audience, “What about your wives?”

“Dani and I have already divorced. It was final three months ago. She met someone, a wonderful man, and they're very happy. And, yes, she knew from the start that Jared and I were together. She's a wonderful friend and always will be,” Jensen said.

“Genevieve and I will be filing for divorce next week. She also knew from the start about Jensen and I being together. We've already worked out details so we all get to be with our children and remain very close friends,” Jared said.

“Did Sandy know?” another fan asked.

“Sandy knew before I did,” Jared answered. “That's why we broke up. She said she couldn't stand in the way of what I really wanted even though I didn't know yet that I wanted it.”

Jensen added, “It was six months after Sandy and Jared broke up that Jared and I first got together. It actually took Sandy getting us both drunk to get us to admit how we feel about each other. Neither of us wanted to risk our friendship, but Sandy was adamant about us taking the chance to be happy together.”

The boys answered questions from coworkers and fans for another hour. Some of the questions were wild and deeply personal with one fan even asking who topped. Most were respectful and considerate. It turned out to be a good convention.

 

There was fallout from the network. The show was in danger of being removed from the air. Fan outcry quickly changed executive minds about that. Ratings soared. Cons sold out. Merchandise became high demand. The network realized they may have been paranoid over nothing. Supernatural was renewed for a 12th season and finally wrapped for good, with the final scene being Sam and Dean together in their shared heaven, after 15 seasons. Castiel was killed by Crowley in season 11.

Jared and Jensen married onstage at VegasCon two years after Jensen nearly slipped in telling his story. At the reception, attended by all the fans and cast present as well as crew there just for the wedding, Jensen finally admitted that his slip wasn't actually a slip. He did it intentionally to get the ball rolling on taking their relationship public.

The boys raised their children, worked together in multiple endeavors, and lived as close as anyone can get to happily ever after.


End file.
